Currently, in motor vehicles, electrical power distribution and electrical signal distribution are in general isolated from one another, and/or are provided by numerous separate systems. This leads to complicated wiring harness designs, difficulties in installation in the motor vehicle, and a multitude of system casings and set-ups.